Pulse stream generators are devices for generating strings of pulses. The pulse streams have a number of useful applications, including device testing. In order to provide a variety of pulse alternatives, pulse generators often allow control of the pulse repetition rate or frequency, pulse width, the high- and low-voltage levels of the pulses, and the rise time and fall time of the pulses.